Harry Potter and the Pharaoh of Egypt
by anonymousgirl028
Summary: AU. Mana is currently studying at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to become a high priestess, to serve the Pharaoh, Atem. On the other hand Atem, is invited to study in Hogwarts. Mana is avoiding Atem...Mahado has plans for the two…
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. Mana is currently studying at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to become a high priestess, to serve the Pharaoh, Atem. On the other hand Atem, is invited to study in Hogwarts. Mahado has plans for the two…

0o0o0o0o0

Mana sighed as she stared at the scenery, outside the Hogwarts Express, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. She had been studying in Hogwarts for about four years, at times she went back home she never caught a glance of her childhood friend and the soon to be Pharaoh, Atem. The sliding door to her compartment opened, revealing a boy with round glasses along with a girl and boy with orange hair.

"Do you mind if we sit with you, Mana?" the girl asked.

"No problem, Hermione, Ron, Harry" she smiled at them. The golden trio sat with her.

"Did you hear?" Hermione asked "there's a rumour spreading around, they said that someone of high status, from Egypt is going to study at Hogwarts"

Mana's eyes widened. _'Could it be… Atem?' _she shook her head_ 'It couldn't be…'_

"Somethin' wrong?" Harry asked as the golden trio stared at Mana.

"I-it's not-thing!" she stammered. "We're almost there! We should change to our robes" Mana suggested, ignoring the suspicious glances given to her.

0o0o0o0o0

The sorting of first years was over, Dumbledore stood up to give some announcements.

"As you have all heard, the soon-to-be Pharaoh of Egypt will be studying in Hogwarts" the students buzzed with excitement. Dumbledore cleared his throat, everyone went silent. "as I was saying… the Pharaoh will be accompanied by the high priest, to ensure his safety"

'_Mahado and At- I mean, the Pharaoh?'_ she thought nervously.

Hermione looked at the nervous girl, only she had noticed amongst the excitement. The doors to the Great Hall opened revealing the high priest and the Pharaoh. Many girls sighed dreamily at Atem, as Mahado and he walked towards the head master bowing their heads.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, headmaster" Atem spoke.

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the Pharaoh's statement. "It's an honour to have you in our school, your highness" he then bowed "I understand that you have been sorted, no?" Atem and Mahado nodded and proceeded to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors cheered, while the Slytherins scowled. "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, plates of different cuisine appeared on the table. Questions bombarded the poor Pharaoh, Atem answered them bluntly, never losing his temper. Mahado mentally winced, how can the Pharaoh handle this so coolly? His eyes gazed on a familiar girl, who was trying her best not to look at Atem.

'_Mana...' _he sighed _'how long will you avoid him?' _

Atem stood up "I'm going to my room" he excused himself from the table.

"W-wait!" Hermione said "you still don't know the password to the c-" she was cut off.

"Thank you for the hospitality miss" Atem smiled, making her blush, and all the fan girls glare at her with hatred" but the headmaster has prepared a separate room for us, now if you'll excuse me" as he walked away, a certain brown haired magician looked at him worriedly.

0o0o0o0o0

Mana sighed as she took her time walking towards the common room. She wanted to tell him how she feels but she remembers what the other high priests were saying. She toyed with the necklace Atem had gave her before she left for Hogwarts, which was handed by Mahado.

Flashback

_A younger Mana was walking, she heard two voices. Due to curiosity, she stopped and listened._

"_Once the Prince reaches the age of eighteen, he must marry someone of high status, since he is going to succeed his father" said the first voice._

"_But what about the apprentice?" asked the second "…I fear that she might stop the prince from his arranged marriage… If I remember her name was…Mana…" _

_Mana froze, the day after the incident she had received her letter to Hogwarts . _

_End of Flashback_

"Still avoiding the Pharaoh, I see" a voice whispered in her ear.

"Mahado!" she turned around and saw the high priest. "Mou, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she punched him playfully.

Mahado chuckled. "You still have the necklace, the Pharaoh gave you" he pointed out.

Mana blushed, changing the subject. "He's acting differently"

Mahado sighed "His mother…" his voice had a hint of discomfort "the Pharaoh's mother… died a week ago…"

The brown haired girl's eyes widened "the queen…"

"You better hurry to the common room" he said noticing her grief, Mahado sighed "You're not the only one who's depressed" he patted her head "See you tomorrow"

0o0o0o0o0

Mana sighed as she entered the girl's dormitory and collapsed on her bed. Until when can she avoid Atem?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter… but I do own this fic :D

Chapter 2:

_Mana was standing in a desert. She was back in Egypt._

"_The temple…" she whispered touching the walls of the said building. _

"_You will not get the Millennium Items!" she heard a familiar voice._

'_The Queen!' she quickly rushed to where the voice was heard, she saw a green light and the queen collapsed, she was… dead. _

_Mana froze in shock, her eyes widened. Then everything faded… _

"Mana!" she opened her eyes and to her surprise, she saw Hermione, shaking her awake.

"E-eh?"

"You were screaming in your sleep" Hermione sighed in relief as Mana gained consciousness.

"S-sorry…" she bowed her head "for waking you up, that is"

"It's nothing" Hermione smiled "I was doing some light reading anyway" she put a _very _thick book on her lap. Mana sweat dropped, leave it to Hermione to do some _light _reading at this time. "So what did you dream of?"

"It's nothing!" Mana said.

Hermione raised her brow.

"Fine" Mana sighed in defeat"I'll tell you later"

0o0o0o0o0

…In the Gryffindor Common Room…

"I promised to tell what happened in my dreams to _you_ not _them_" Mana glared at Ron and Harry.

"What dream?" a voice behind her asked, making her jump a little. "Mahad!" she frowned "what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be guarding the Pharaoh? How'd you get in the common room? " she asked in one breath.

Mahad scratched his head "First off… I just wanted to explore the school, Second the Pharaoh can take care of himself and Lastly… it's a secret" he grinned.

The golden trio watched, amused at the two.

Mahad turned towards them "I don't believe we've met before, call me Mahad"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" Hermione said. "This is Ron Weasley" Ron waved shyly "and this is… Harry Potter"

"So… what did you dream about Mana?" Mahad asked, sitting down.

Mana bit her lip and took a deep breath "do you remember what you've told me yesterday?" she asked Mahad, who nodded, "I dreamt about _her_, how _she_… died" Harry's eyes widened, he had a dream of a woman dying too…

Silence…

"How?" Hermione asked, even if she didn't know who died "How did _she_ die?"

Mana grasped her robes tightly "The Killing Curse" she whispered.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry's eyes widened as he saw a toad-like woman sitting at the teachers' table that morning. Dumbledore made an announcement about the new DADA teacher… her name was Dolores Umbridge.


End file.
